1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel with high aperture ratio and low parasitic capacitance.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional display panel 1 includes a substrate 10, and a plurality of scanning lines SL and data lines DL disposed on the substrate 10 defining a plurality of sub-pixels 12. The sub-pixels 12 are arranged in a stripe pattern including a plurality of rows and columns. The sub-pixels 12 includes a plurality of red sub-pixels 12R, green sub-pixels 12G and blue sub-pixels 12B, where the red sub-pixels 12R, the green sub-pixels 12G and the blue sub-pixels 12B are repeatedly arranged in order in the row direction, and the sub-pixels 12 of the same column have the same color. For example, the sub-pixels 12 of the first column, the fourth column . . . , and the 3N−2th column are red sub-pixels 12R; the sub-pixels 12 of the second column, the fifth column . . . , and the 3N−1th column are green sub-pixels 12G; and the sub-pixels 12 of the third column, the sixth column . . . , and the 3Nth column are blue sub-pixels 12B, where N is an positive integer greater than 0.
The size of the sub-pixel 12 of the conventional display panel 1, however, cannot be further reduced based on current process limit and design rule, which is no longer able to meet the requirement for high resolution display products. In addition, when displaying circular zone plate (CPZ) pattern, light halo phenomenon will occur, particularly in high frequency zone where the gap between circular patterns is smaller. Most importantly, color deviation i.e. color shift will occur when light halo phenomenon gets serious, which deteriorates display effect.